


A Brief History of Magnetic Storms, Revisited

by Domina



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: And a bit of antici..., Because once again, M/M, Oral Sex, What the fuck is a canon, pation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina/pseuds/Domina
Summary: Dreams made manifest, feelings tossed on the pyre of a slow burn. Early-morning delights, loudly resolved sexual tension.And, oral. Because I really could not imagine their first union looking like anything other than this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the predecesor of this thing and, once again, a huge thank you to [Mirabai0821](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabai0821/pseuds/Mirabai0821) for putting up with all my shit.
> 
> Resonance, again, is a creation of [Calyah's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah) via her glorious Jaal x Ryder fic, titled “Instruction and Exploration” ([Part I](https://billowsandbreeze.tumblr.com/post/158898560264/fic-instruction-and-exploration-jaal-x-sierra), [Part II](https://billowsandbreeze.tumblr.com/post/159004216584/fic-instruction-and-exploration-part-2)). I will, again, fight you over it.

As with most pleasant phenomena, it was morning when Jaal encountered Liam in one of the kitchens.

He could feel Liam before the doors parted to reveal his form, hunched over a mug of something presumably hot, dark, and energizing. That had always been the case but, with the recent ratcheting up of their courtship, the once-faint buzz that breezed over his skin had become a veritable tempest. Jaal could barely sit next to Liam without feeling the Current churning between them. A thousand-petaled desire blossomed within him every time, each one more breathtaking than the last.

He had thought himself clever at first, with his teasing. Brushing up against Liam during That Situation on Voeld. Sending him pleasing little electric touches when he least expected it. Occasionally allowing his hand to linger too long on Liam’s shoulder, amplifying the Current just enough to leave no room for doubt of his thoughts. Jaal loved that little shudder it gave Liam, especially - for Jaal, this was a gift - when his back made the slightest arch in response.

But Jaal had not anticipated that the similarities that some humans shared with the angara ran deep. Very deep. One evening after dinner with the rest of their crew, Liam was the first to excuse himself. He had been sitting next to Jaal. When he rose, Jaal tried not to sigh from the ripple Liam sent as he stood.

“I’ll see you lot later. I’ve things to do,” Liam said breezily. And as he spoke, he spread his arms in a stretch. He brushed a hand slowly against the back of Jaal’s shoulder, and Jaal felt every single finger as they passed.

The Current, steady before, spiked so fast that Jaal froze from the shock. It’d taken him three breaths to recover and, by then, Liam was halfway to the door.

“Liam,” he’d blurted out, not paying attention to himself; not realizing until much later that he’d dropped Liam’s first name aloud. Liam turned around slowly, clearly trying to hide his sense of self-satisfaction. He wanted an explanation, wanted to put words to what had just happened, which he had not thought possible with a human to that degree. Worse still, the pull between them, in a single move, had grown stronger than before.

“Yeah, Jaal?”

“We should speak. Later,” he amended quickly. The acute and sudden awareness of how many eyes were on them halted his tongue. Liam would _not_ have appreciated him broaching the subject of their courtship with so many present, no matter how much it would pain him to wait until they were alone. Jaal would later remember the knowing smile that spread slowly on Liam’s face, that cheeky bite of his lower lip; the way he seemed to sway and take his time as he walked out.

Jaal refused to elaborate when Ryder and crew immediately leaned forward, looking to confirm what they’d just witnessed. He confirmed nothing. If he had to wait, so would they.

Which led him to this moment weeks later, in an otherwise-empty kitchen, the lights still set to their soft early morning glow. With nothing but the appliances and empty chairs for an audience.

He prayed to the Forebears that none would enter and interfere.

“Morning, Jaal.”

“Good morning, Liam.” Jaal dusted unseen dust off his trousers to sooth his nerves. “Did you sleep well?”

He was neither surprised nor offended that Liam didn’t look up from preparing his mug: as he could easily recognize Liam’s energy signature (bright, often swift-moving; circles moving ever-outward, like ripples formed when drops of water returned to their source), Liam could sense him. It was a more muted sense, he imagined, but present nonetheless.

“‘Course I did. Always do whenever I fall asleep with you on my mind,” Liam said fondly. His words were accentuated by the clink of his spoon. He could _hear_ Liam smiling from where he stood; he hadn’t needed the magnetic caress that slid over him. Though, Jaal thought to himself, it was extraordinarily welcome.

Jaal returned the gesture with a gentle prickling at the space where Liam’s shoulder met his neck. “You have been on my mind, as well,” he said, walking fully into the kitchen. The doors hissed softly shut behind him. He’d gone in originally to make himself _adan ked hijaar_ , which he’d brought to the Tempest in bulk despite the rations limit. But Liam’s presence - that _touch_ \- changed his appetites considerably.

Liam turned to him then, all swagger as he crossed his arms. The Current widened between them.

“Yeah?” A step forward, a raised chin. That look alone made Jaal harden, imagining the the dreams that haunted him made gloriously manifest.

“Yes.” _Come to me_ , Jaal thought, breathing in slowly as the Current tugged at his skin. Liam, with his knowing smile, put down his mug and came closer. His clothing was not as restrictive as Jaal’s, and so there was no hiding the arousal which made itself plain. Which helped Jaal none: try as he might to gather his words, they tumbled back down to his gut with every one of Liam’s steps.

“You have…” _You must focus, Jaal_ , he chided himself, but it was difficult. What graced Liam’s face now was the same expression that he’d worn when he offered to remove his shirt. Curiosity mixed with longing, layered by possibility. Jaal cursed himself regularly for not kissing him at that moment; all he came away with instead was a hand that tingled until he returned to his room. Liam had repeatedly tapped into the Current. He got harder, again imagining the feeling of their energy merging in full.

But. With Liam before him now, there was no point in revisiting what could have happened before. With a long exhalation, Jaal summoned the speech that he’d practiced for many nights before.

“You...have been on my mind because it has been some time since we established our mutual attraction to each other. We have, of course, gotten to know each other better. But there is something else, this longing, that we have teased out. You have responded to my advances in kind. Most torturously,” he added, “but in kind.

“Yet even without our play you are, Dearest, one of the most beautiful, wise, and kind people I have ever met.”

At “Dearest,” Liam’s mouth parted - Jaal so badly wanted to press his lips against Liam’s then, to seal the compliment to them. But he needed to go on.

“It is seldom that the hours pass so easily with another person, even with other angara. But with you...it is effortless. Your light shines, and inspires others to follow.”  

He took a deep breath; Liam froze, made rigid with anticipation. “And…”

“And?” Liam said softly, almost inaudible.

“And I affirm my desire for your touch. And...your companionship.”

Liam took a few shallow breaths, eyes deadlocked on his. “You mean,” he said, testing the words out, “you would like for us to be a thing? You have a desire for us to become a th- a couple? A romantic one?”

 _A desire that has run deeper than I could have ever foreseen._ “Yes.”

Liam seemed to be having an inner conversation with himself: his eyes closed for a moment, and he took another breath, deeper this time. It concluded with a decision that, as he sauntered closer, was made clear in the way that Jaal’s skin became awash with Current. Then Liam was about a hand’s length away, face tilted up so that their eyes met, posing a challenge soon to be spoken.

“Do something about it, then.”

So Jaal did.

He surged forward and kissed Liam, hands gripping his broad shoulders. Liam’s full lips were everything he’d imagined, and then some. A thought about _that tongue_ moving elsewhere crossed his mind, and the weight of it pulled his desire further downwards. Liam, as if he could sense its travel, ran a hand down Jaal’s chest, leaving the pull of the Current in its wake. Jaal was about to reach for his shirt - to remove it for Liam, this time - when he suddenly remembered where they were.

He took half a step back, groaning softly as he cupped Liam’s face. This - their first physical acquaintance - could not happen here. Human _and_ angaran social conventions aside, he would not have this, this moment of unfathomable beauty and intimacy, be sullied by the interruption of another.

“My quarters,” he said raggedly, jutting his hips forward without restraint as he ran his fingers down the side of Liam’s neck. “I would take you there. _Immediately._ ”

Liam gripped his side; tendrils of want crackled and lingered where his fingers touched. The longer they remained, the more their departure seemed...negotiable. But Liam, more disciplined than he, was the one to step back. His grin was wide as he gallantly extended a hand.

“Shall we?”

The way back, short as it was, took what felt like an age. Few were awake at that hour. As they walked stiffly down the corridor, it was something that Jaal was grateful for. If only for Liam’s sense of discretion: there were few social penalties among angara for being caught with a lover, hustling to some private place. What point was there in shame? When the Current ran between two or more people, all could sense its presence.

But they were not so fortunate as to avoid encountering Vetra and Ryder, likely off to find breakfast for themselves. Of course they would have been together the night before: neither of them had bothered to change into their daily gear, perhaps hoping instead to slip away without being seen in their robes. Or rather, Vetra’s. On Ryder, the silk fabric brushed against her toes.

“Liam,” Ryder chirped, for a moment too caught off-guard to truly see them.

“Morning, Ryder,” Liam said tightly, trying his best not to reveal what he was feeling. He failed: Ryder’s eyebrow raised as she came to a full stop. With a realization dawning, Ryder swiveled her head to Jaal.

“And good morning to you, Jaal-”

“Please forgive us. Not now,” Jaal interrupted, allowing her to hear his subvocals in full. _That_ got her attention. Once she took a moment to really see the look in his eyes - and the hand that, having wrapped around Liam’s wrist, slid down to interlock their fingers - her eyes flashed with recognition. She raised a flat hand, excusing them with an amused salute.

“As you were,” she smirked. Vetra only smiled, courteous enough not to allow her gaze to drift below Jaal’s and Liam’s waists as she lured Ryder away. Jaal could see long fingers dancing along Ryder’s wrist as he and Liam took their hastened leave.

“Don’t you make that face,” he could hear Vetra saying. Ryder made a stifled noise. Vetra soft laugh was made husky with remembrance.

“You and _I_ were like that, at first.”

  
____

 

The door to Jaal’s cabin was barely closed when Jaal pressed his back against the wall and, hand still in Liam’s, gently pulled him into his arms. He brought his legs closer together, framing him with his thighs. Liam draped his arms around his neck with a sigh. His hands buzzed pleasantly where they made contact with Jaal’s skin.

“Too many months have passed that I have longed to be with you like this, Dearest.” Jaal pressed his forehead to Liam’s. “Too many.”

“Mm. You’ve no idea how much I wanted this. Wanted us,” Liam murmured. His breaths grew shallow as Jaal slowly dragged a hand down his back, drew circles at the base of his spine. Jaal chuckled as he steadied them both.

“I have a fairly strong idea.”

“ _Jaal._ ” Liam laughed lightly as he leaned in for a kiss. It was an idiom, Jaal realized, though he stopped caring once his hand slid down to Liam’s rear. Firm against his fingers, inviting an even firmer hold. And Liam groaned into his mouth at his touch, pressed his hardness against Jaal with a certainty that exacerbated his own. The thought that had passed through his mind earlier returned in force and did not leave.

“Do that once more. Please,” he said, though it came out in a gasp as Liam ground into him again. There was not a single question to be had about his arousal, none, and Jaal reflexively held him against his front as Liam fell into a certain rhythm. To _feel_ Liam’s body move on both sides did terrible things to Jaal, things that had him surrendering faster to the Current. His other hand came to cradle Liam’s head as their lips met again. Despite all urgency, they took their time exploring each other with mouths, with teeth dragging gently against lips, with tongues.

He was shameless enough to whine when Liam abruptly ended their kiss and, with a final thrust, left a trail of kisses down Jaal’s neck. A thrumming hand slid beneath Jaal’s tunic as Liam lowered himself to his knees.

By the fucking Forebears. This. He’d dreamed of this, had gone so far as to preemptively research any possible incompatibilities, and now-

“Liam,” he gasped as his Dearest, with those nimble fingers, went to work on his trousers. “You-”

“Are doing something I’ve been fantasizing about since you took your bloody clothes off in my lab,” Liam replied, voice low. He paused for a moment, genuinely hesitant as his face turned up to Jaal’s. “Do you - I looked into it, this - would you like me to?”

“Yes,” Jaal groaned. “Please, yes.” He jutted his hips forward, to bring himself closer to Liam’s face. Reassurance that they shared the thought, had shared it for some time. Liam licked his lips. Jaal imagined what his tongue would feel like against his ridges, sighing as Liam pulled him free.

During the moments in which Jaal was later alone, the pure hunger on Liam’s face as he held Jaal’s cock, mouth just barely touching the tip, would make him instantly hard to recall.

For a moment, all movement slowed. Jaal wanted to etch this deep into his memory: Liam, kneeling between his legs, looking up at him with the stars Jaal knew were in his own eyes, erection tenting his soft trousers; Liam’s hand, smaller than his, splayed out against his abdomen; one of his own hands sliding down.

Wordlessly - breathlessly, mouth parted - Jaal dragged his cock across his Dearest’s lower lip, slow, letting the ridges drag against flesh. Liam opened his mouth wider, his hunger turned ravenous. _Please_ , he begged with his eyes. Jaal relished the feeling of his head on that mouth for a moment longer before obliging.

For who would Jaal be, if he were to let his Dearest One starve?

He let out a shaky breath. It gave him chills to behold the way his head slipped past Liam’s lips and into his mouth. Liam drew him in deeper. The sensation of his beautiful lips closing around him had Jaal working his fingers into Liam’s hair before he could stop himself. Liam’s tight, dark coils were pleasing to the touch as his fingers stretched out, securing his hold.

Liam hummed appreciatively, mouth full of him, and the vibration made Jaal squeeze his eyes shut from the pleasure. He shivered at the buzzing hand placed on his thigh; Liam’s other, previously resting on his stomach, slid down to frame his cock and left static in its wake. In seconds, the Current between them became Resonance.

They moaned loudly, together.

Jaal was awestruck by how easily Liam embraced the Resonance. And where Jaal gave, Liam took; where Liam gave, Jaal received in full, and the waves of their separate energies began to merge. Whenever Jaal closed his eyes he could see it, rain falling heavily enough to become an ocean that washed over them both. Liam showed no signs of drowning: his singular focus was working his mouth down Jaal’s shaft, bit by bit, cheeks hollowing and relaxing. By the time his nose nearly touched Jaal’s skin, he transitioned to long, languid movements that had Jaal jerking his head back against the wall. Every time Liam’s lips drew towards his head, he held his breath; when he took Jaal all the way back into his mouth, Jaal let that breath out, frequently in a noise that was would shame him later in its neediness.

As Liam mesmerized Jaal, his mental chatter slowed. This, he hadn’t experienced in a while: this stilling of his thoughts, this impending surrender to the Resonance as they fell into a consistent rhythm. It seemed, in his mind, that there was no other place to be but against that wall. No other place for him to be but with Liam, knelt between his legs, reintroducing him to a belief in God with stroke after stroke of his tongue, the sucking motion that called all his desire forward. He would worship the man later if he let him, with a ritual of his own.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought, then fell quiet again. His hand took a more firm hold of Liam’s head. It might have been a commanding move had Jaal not been filled with wordless awe and longing, had his mouth not fallen slack. Liam went deeper than he’d had before in response, and the sensation of him going _that far_ had Jaal nearly doubling over from pleasure.

“Dearest,” he choked. But Liam never once broke rhythm, not for anything in the world, and Jaal knew begging for mercy to be futile. Not that he didn’t try: he brought his hips back towards the wall, only to have Liam send pulses of energy through him with a hand sliding back to his stomach. And the eye contact, the raw need in it -  he was a merciless robber of breath, Liam Kosta, and he - and he - and he -

Jaal clutched desperately at Liam’s head as he came, cradled him without a thought in his mind as his belief in God became a solid, unwavering knowing. Jaal thrust ahead as Liam pressed eagerly forward, swallowed the thick ropes of Jaal’s devotion with his eyes closed. The encouraging, keening noise he made was divinity made sound. Jaal moaned as Liam began to swallow, and together they formed a sacred chorus. Their music filled the entire room.

By degrees, they came slowly down: Liam’s head bobbed gently along his length, while Jaal tried to regain his ability to breathe, let alone speak. With one last swallow, Liam slowly dragged his mouth down and away. He gave an affectionate lick to Jaal’s tip and grinned.

“You…” Jaal shuddered and pulled Liam into a standing position with both hands. He didn’t care that he hadn’t tucked himself away; neither did Liam, as he settled again between Jaal’s legs. Still aroused, Jaal could tell, and the Resonance had not faded between them just yet.

He would have plenty of time, then, to make good on his intent to worship.

Jaal took Liam by his narrow hips and directed him towards his bed, gently guiding him backward with his own. “I would like to return that gift thrice-fold,” he rumbled. He fingered the drawstring of Liam’s trousers until it came loose, delighting in the way Liam reacted to his knuckles brushing his cock through the cloth.

“Good.” Liam flicked his tongue out to clean up the corners of his mouth. A pity: Jaal loved seeing him like that, traces of him still on Liam’s skin. The thought of leaving it elsewhere made him swift in the removal of his clothing. As Jaal was working off his trousers, he looked up to find Liam completely bare.

They stopped for a moment; Jaal couldn’t help it, as Liam’s form demanded his attention. His hands fell idle at his sides as he took in every bit of his Darling One’s radiant being, from the luxurious coils on his head down to the flat, muscular feet planted firmly on the floor. When he returned to Liam’s face, he found what had drawn him into his orbit before: the vulnerability, the affection, the willingness to be open and free with him. The calm confidence. The calm confidence in _him_.

There was probably a word for this, the feeling that had seeded itself within Jaal. He’d let it grow before giving it a name. For now, he would let it take root in all that he did.

He brought Liam to bed; Liam sank to the mattress first, and Jaal settled between his thighs. His erection, thick and straining, was hard against Jaal’s stomach. “Come here,” Liam murmured, pulling him into a kiss so sweet, Jaal’s teeth ached. He tasted himself on Liam’s tongue. A small thundercloud raced down his throat and left tiny bits of lightning behind.

The Resonance made it near-painful for Jaal to pull away. But he had worship to initiate, and every part of him called for its commencement. Yet Liam, with his own agenda, sought and found Jaal’s mouth again; the long, tantalizing strokes down Jaal’s back tempted him into staying put. They remained there, intertwined and undulating like a pair of _aseen_ , until the urge where their hips met grew impossible to bear.

How dark Liam’s eyes became, as Jaal forced himself to raise up and gaze down into their depths. The view from above - and the agonizingly slow thrust he felt from below, creating friction between them - ensured that Jaal would fall deeper in. Tiny beads of sweat adorned Liam’s brow; his lips were beautifully flushed, slightly swollen, kissable. And his touch, twirling fingers that left tingling lines down Jaal’s back, left Jaal’s mind hazy with want..

He realized, as Liam smiled beneath him, how thoroughly they’d been drawn into a storm. Where that was concerned? There was no other that he’d rather be caught up with.

“You, Liam Kosta, my Dearest One,” he breathed, lowering his head to begin the slow pilgrimage down, “I shall give everything.”


End file.
